<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Resurrection by roguefaerie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768971">Resurrection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie'>roguefaerie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ghost Loki, Ghosts, M/M, Temporary Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki leads Thor through a ritual to bring him back from the dead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bring Your Own Boos 2020, Octobercest 2020!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Resurrection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts">Nununununu</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There he was, flickering in front of Thor like a staticy mirage and he couldn’t tell from Thor’s face whether he was happy or heartbroken to see him.</p><p>“Loki,” Thor said in that same booming voice, “I see you.” And just like that Loki had an answer. Thor said it in a tone that seemed to indicate he was prepared to take this in stride, and suddenly Loki's doubts dissipated. He had reached Thor, and that was what mattered.</p><p>Loki wouldn’t tell Thor that he missed him, or missed being mortal. He’d stick to the particulars of fixing things. That was his plan, anyway, until Thor tried to get his strong body to encircle Loki and well-- </p><p>It didn’t exactly work, and Loki knew he had to deal with the immediate facts of his predicament, and quickly.</p><p>He had to start talking, and fast.</p><p>“It’s okay, Thor. We’ll figure out what we need to do, all right? I’ve got ideas. We aren’t meant to be separate, not really, so if you can follow instructions--”</p><p>Thor looked at Loki with his usual earnest expression and said, “I will use all of the powers available to me, Loki, including those of my mind.”</p><p>Well. Loki would have to count on that being enough.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Loki was nervous, but he couldn’t sweat. It wasn’t that he didn’t understand the properties of the ritual. Making them clear to Thor--no, scratch that, he wouldn’t try that.</p><p>But he did want to live and he did want-- well-- he did want Thor. And from the way that Thor looked at him with puppy eyes, if puppy eyes could be more lustful than lost, well, Loki was fairly certain that the spark between them hadn’t died. </p><p>Only Loki had. </p><p>But if he could just get Thor through this ritual--</p><p>And he was fairly certain that Thor would follow his instructions with precision due to the sheer intensity of his predicament. He might not have quite Loki’s flare--</p><p>But Loki was counting on him to get it done all the same. He had to.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Green fire shot out of the cauldron right on schedule and Loki smiled, though the smile didn’t add light to his eyes or flush to his cheeks. He was as cold as ever. Still, the timing of the ritual was perfect. He had managed to reach Thor just in time and there hadn’t been a single mistake yet. </p><p>Some would discount Thor’s intelligence but when Loki had to rely on him he had a remarkable way of pulling through on the strength of his loyalty.</p><p>“Wonderful, Thor. That’s wonderful!”</p><p>And in the next moment Loki’s body flooded with warmth. It was enough of a shock to send him tumbling to the floor.</p><p>“Loki, no!” Thor was at his side almost instantaneously.</p><p>“I’m all right, Thor. It means--” Loki wheezed. “It means it worked.”</p><p>Thor blinked at him and reached out tentatively, cupping Loki’s cheek. When his fingers met the right kind of resistance--not static but flesh--he blinked back slight wetness and pulled Loki closer to him.</p><p>* * *</p><p>It would be weeks before the trickster even thought of more than desperate embraces and pinching himself--they both did it, and he still wouldn’t tell Thor how much it meant to him to be back. </p><p>But when he finally truly believed he was home for good--</p><p>He let Thor finally take him as his once again and he knew he would never leave the giant, beautiful oaf’s side again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>